


Lu drabbles

by Magical_Girl_04



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Crack, Drabble Collection, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Girl_04/pseuds/Magical_Girl_04
Summary: A collection of lil fics centred on Linked UniverseEdit: I've given up on finishing any of my drabbles so I'm just gonna post all I have in my notes and if you particularly like something and want me to try and write more for it just leave a comment ✌🏻💜💜
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. Blood Moon

"Blood moon?" Hyrule asks.

"Yeah, they've mostly stopped now that the calamity is gone but they still occur every now and then" wild sighs. "They're a pain in the but, resurrect a bunch of monsters." 

Flora nods sagely but then perks up at something. "Oh! Did you ever hear the legend of the blood moon?" 

Wild shakes his head, "no, I dont think I have." 

"Well, it's quite a sad story actually. Its said that a hero long past, waaay before the hero before you, had fought and killed ganon. However, in the beasts dying breaths he cursed the hero, so that even a single drop of his blood could bring him back to life. The hero spent the rest of his live desperately trying to defend himself from ganons forces, they were hunting him, he couldnt go anywhere near civilians or they would get hurt as well. He refused to let anything happen to them or him, refused to get a single injury. But alas, the fates were not kind to him. On the night of a full moon, the monsters defeated the great hero. The legend doesn't go into details but his death wasn't pleasant. And so, his blood resurrected Ganon and cursed the moon high up in the sky so that when the darkness was most prevalent, its red glow would shine and the dead would rise." 

Flora tells the tale, excited to share her knowledge while the links listen in eagerly. 

No one notices how pale Hyrule has gone, no one notices the fear in his eyes.


	2. Smash Bros

"How the hell do you know them!" Legend exclaims shocked at the sight in front of him.

Fable pulls away from hugging Wild, Wind and Time after a good minute.

"Remember when I told you about that kinda illegal fighting ring I was part of?" She asks, putting her finger on her chin. 

"Yeah! You told me 'the first rule of fight club is do not talk about fight club' and refused to tell me anything else!" Legend replies disgruntled, using his fingers to represent the quote marks.

"Oh yeah, well these three were apart of it too." Fable tells him very helpfully.

"Wha- how come you never said anything?!" Legend now turns to the three heros.

"You just said it duh! The first rule of fight club is do not talk about fight club!" Wind explains surprised at Legends daftness.

Legend sighs. "Why did I even bother?" 

Fable simply pats him on the back. "I have no idea."


	3. Linebeck

Linebeck was out on his boat, just enjoying the sunny weather as much as he could while heading to outset island. 

Link had been missing for a while now, he was supposed to be exploring with Tetra and her crew but one night he just vanished and no one's seen him since. 

Both himself and Tetra had serched everywhere, sailing from island to island, but there was no luck yet. 

Soon something comes into his view. "Is that a portal?" He mutters his thoughts allowed, no ones there to here him anyway. 

As he gets closer the portal seems to swirl and 9 bodies fall through into the ocean. 

"CRAP!" 

Linebeck speeds up the boat to reach the group faster. 

Luckily most of them seem to be handling the water well and the ones that aren't have someone to hold onto. 

As he surveys the group the notices a familiar head of messy blond hair. 

"Kid? Is that you?!" He calls out without realising it. 

The boy turns around to face him and his face lights up. It is him, it's Link! Hes okay! Hylia Linebeck is so glad hes ok, he has no idea what he would've done if he wasn't.

"LINEBECK!" The kid tries to jump up in joy, forgetting hes in the middle of the ocean, which causes him to rise up a bit then go straight down, Linebeck starts to panic but a second later Links head is poking out above the water and hes laughing nervously. 

"What are you waiting for, climb aboard!" Linebeck calls out to Link and his companions. 

They make their way over to him and clamour onto the small boat, Link climbing on last after he makes sure everyone gets up safely. 

As soon as hes on board he runs into Linebeck, closing his arms around him and nearly knocking them both over with the sheer force he uses. 

"I missed you." He states with conviction. 

"I missed you too kid." Linebeck replies as he slowly closes his own arms around the boy. 

The two stay together for a minute or so before Linebeck breaks away, looking down at Link. 

"Where have you been kid? You vanished on Tetra and none of us have seen you for months. We've been worried about you, I've been worried about you." 

Link sighs. "I'm having to do a "hero quest"" he explains using his fingers to make quotation marks. 

Instantly Linebeck understands, a "hero quest" was when Link was dragged into doing some sort of adventure or quest that he didnt intend on doing, like defeating Ganondorf or saving the islands under the rule of the ocean king. 

"So I'm assuming you're companions here are on this hero quest as well then?" Linebeck asks, vaguely gesturing to the gaggle of boys crowded on his boat.

"Yup." Link responds, popping the p. 

"Do I want to know any of the details?"

"Not really, it's a bit of a clusterfuck."

Linebeck just sighs. "Okay one final question." Link nods. "Are you going to be ok?" The kid seems shocked at the question so Linebeck elaborates. "I know you're a tough kid, and I wont stop you from doing what you have to do, Hylia knows you've got more courage than me, but I need to know that you're gonna be ok, physically and mentally." 

Link nods in understanding. "Yeah I'll be fine, we all look out for each other and as far as I know, these guys and the places we visit are real, it's not an ocean king situation. In fact! They're all older than me so they've decided to baby me!" The kid finishes off in an accusersry tone. 

Linebeck laughs wholeheartedly "I bet it's better than when I made you do all the work though." 

"Oh definitely, I hated that, you lazy bastard." 

The two chuckle, while the others look on in confusion. 

"So where we headed Captain?" Link asks once hes calmed down. 

"Outset Island, we're just a day or two away." 

"Yes! That means I'll get to see Ayrll and Gandma as well!" 

"You'll have to try and contact Tetra as well, the poor girl was actually in tears over you're disappearance, I've never seen her cry like that." Linebeck shakes his head. "Sometimes I forget how young you two really are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any errors.
> 
> Thank you for reading! 💜


	4. Anniversary

Today wasn't a good day.

At least not for Legend.

There, there was a lot of unwanted memories invading his mind, attacking him with feelings of fear and sorrow and hurt and- no he wasn't going to focus on all of that.

He just hoped that his pain wouldn't be noticeable but from the glances that the other links had sent him and each other, it was pretty obvious they knew he wasn't doing ok.

\---------

Legend wasn't ok.

Twilight wasn't very close to him but even he could tell that something was wrong.

He'd been trudging his feet all day and he got this far-off look every now and then, like he wasn't quite experiencing what everyone else was, it was kinda similar to the expression Wild had when he was remembering his past self but it wasn't as intense.

Twilight had glanced around at the others to see if they knew anything, but no one but Hyrule seemed to have any clue and even he looked unsure of what to do.

He just hoped that Legend would be ok.

His "big brother instinct" as wild and wind had dubbed it, was taking over but he couldn't do anything to satisfy it.

See, Twilight's version of comforting normally involved some kind of touching, weather it be a pat on the back or a snuggle session as Wolfie. Unfortunately Legend didn't really seem too into touch, he emotionally distanced himself from the other links -though he had warmed up to them quite a bit- and tended to keep to himself, and Hylia-forbid anyone touch his stuff.

Twilight would bet that he was touch starved, he could try to reach out in some way, it could go amazingly well, or it could horribly wrong. Yeah, he wasn't about to take that chance, he didn't want to risk making Legend feel even worse than he already did.

Hopefully someone else would figure out how to help the veteran of their group.

\---------

**[Insert some other povs]**

\---------

After some hours of trudging through an unknown forest, the group find themselves in front of a familiar house, Legends house.

Legend looks up, seemingly confused as to how they got here, poor kid must have been spacing out.

He opens the door -very unenthusiastically, may I add- and pulls himself in, letting the others follow.

Ravio -I wonder if it's the same guy- meets the veterans eyes and seems to instantly understand whatever's going on in that head of his.

He opens up his arms and when the hero doesn't respond he speaks up. "C'mon, come here."

Legend drags himself over the merchant and collapses into his arms in a very ungraceful manner, he literally just let's his body flop into the arms of the weird purple bunny man, who then wraps his arms around Legend, holding him tightly and rubbing circles into his back.

"Hey, hey, it's ok, you're ok, c'mon I'm gonna take you upstairs to the bed and we're gonna wrap to up nice and cozy in some blankets and you dont have to worry about anything."

"But-" the veteran protests weakly.

"No buts, you may be a hero link but even heroes need breaks, you need a break, especially today, ok?"

"Ok" Legend all but mutters, sounding too emotionally exhausted to really care.

Ravio removes one of his arms and positions it under Leg's legs, scooping him up surprisingly easily, Legend seems to snuggle (?) into the merchants body, hiding his face in his neck.

Somehow the rabbit manages to carry the veteran up the stairs with no problems whatsoever, maybe he really was the same merchant who helped during the war.

\---------

Poor Link, Ravio can't imagine having to do hero work on a day like this, even if the group all looked physically fine it could be taxing on the mind having to constantly be prepared for battle.

Sighing, Ravio gives his head a wee shake to try and clear it, Link didn't need his pity right now, he just needed a friend who understood.

Once he reaches the bedroom, Ravio gently lays Link down on the soft bed. And -just as he said he would- Ravio begins to wrap a bunch o' blankets around his friend to make sure that he's nice and cosy and can't escape.

He pulls the now mummified Link into a hug, again rubbing circles into his back, even if they probably can't be felt through all the fabric.

After a minute or so he gently pulls away and smiles at links confused face.

"I'm going to go make you some soup, it's always good for making people feel better."

His friend nods and Ravio heads back downstairs. While he was planning on making some amazing soup, he also wanted to check up on Links "family" -sometime when Link wasn't busy or felt like crap, he'd have to explain who these people really were.

**[Leg n Time moment where time checks up on Leg and Leg is half asleep/asleep and mistakes Tim as his uncle, which helps him relax and probably snuggle into him]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this is reeeealy not finished- 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 💜


End file.
